Warriors: End of the Clans
by PansaYuuri
Summary: The Clans have been fighting for moons now and then during one Gathering, a time of peace, one clan ends. Soon after that, all the Clans start to fall. There are no more boundaries, no more mercy. Blood is shed everywhere, cats dying from left to right. It's every cat for themselves now, the era of Warrior Cat Clans are now over. I DON'T OWN WARRIORS, ALL MY CHARACTERS ARE OCS.
1. The Clans

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS!_**

**_The Clans:_**

**_ThunderClan_**

**_Leader - _**_SPOTTEDSTAR - proud brown tom with lighter brown spots and warm amber eyes, mates with Honeybriar_

**_Deputy - _**_ROSEFLAME - strategic orange and black speckled she-cat with stripes, kits are Palepaw and Amberpaw_

**_Medicine Cat - _**_DAWNLEAF__ \- caring completely brown and white she-cat, sister is Nighteyes_

**_Apprentice - _**_ICEPAW_

**_Warriors:_**

_FLAREFANG - uptight orange and brown tom with cold yellow eyes, mates with Dewcloud_

_NIGHTEYES- shy black she-cat with and blind eyes, mates with Speckstorm_

_DEWCLOUD - observant gray she-cat with white paws, mates with Flarefang, kits are Icepaw and Morningpaw_

_Apprentice: PALEPAW_

_HEATHERWISH - stern brown and black she-cat with dapples, brother is Speckstorm_

_ Apprentice: MORNINGPAW_

_SPECKSTORM - arrogant grey and black tom with stripes, mates with Nighteyes_

_ Apprentice: AMBERPAW_

_BRAMBLENOSE - enthusiastic black and white tom with a big scar on his left hind-paw, brother is Stormsong, mates with Wolfwind_

_STORMSONG__ \- small, introverted dark grey and black spotted tom, brother is Bramblenose_

_LEAFSTRIPE - gentle light brown tortoiseshell she-cat with soothing yellow eyes_

**_Apprentices :_**

_ICEPAW - understanding grayish white tom with light blue eyes_

_PALEPAW - stubborn light orange and white striped tom, sister is Amberpaw_

_MORNINGPAW - energetic brownish orange she-cat with green eyes, brother is Icepaw_

_AMBERPAW - quiet yellow and orange dappled she-cat, brother is Palepaw_

**_Queens:_**

_HONEYBRIAR - motherly grey tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, mates with Spottedstar, kits are Lilykit, Mintkit, Darkkit, and Featherkit_

_WOLFWIND - friendly she-cat with a white belly and ear torn, mates with Bramblenose, kits are Silverkit and Quailkit_

**_Elders:_**

_LIGHTTROT - kind, almost white she-cat, mate is Ripplecry_

_RIPPLECRY - old, picky brown tom with stripes and scars all over his flank, mate is Lightwhisper_

_BROKENWHISPER - small, shy black tom with stripes and one blind eye_

* * *

**_ShadowClan_**

**_Leader - _**_ASHENSTAR - assertive, strong dark grey tom with a unknown past_

**_Deputy - _**_CLOUDWILLOW - keen, white and light grey she-cat with half a tail, mate is Reedskip, kits are Pigeonjump, Whitethorn, Drifttuft, and Tigerfoot_

**_ Apprentice: _**_SQUIRRELPAW_

**_Medicine Cat - _**_FAWNGAZE - smart, nice light brown she-cat with white dapples and brown eyes, brother is Smokehollow_

**_Warriors:_**

_REEDSKIP - outgoing orange tom with a white tail and belly_

_CARDINALWING - sneaky brown and grey tom with stripes, mates with Clovewhisker, kits are Pricklepaw and Ivypaw_

_CLOVEWHISKER - calm, pretty white and light brown tortoiseshell she-cat, brother is Sandsting, mates with Cardinalwing, kits are Pricklepaw and Ivypaw_

_SANDSTING - absentminded pale brown tom with a scarred nose, sister is Clovewhisker_

_ Apprentice: PRICKLEPAW_

_HAZELPELT - patient creamy brown she-cat with white stripes, mates with Whitethorn_

_ Apprentice: IVYPAW_

_PIGEONJUMP - clumsy dark grey and white tom, brothers are Whitethorn and Tigerfoot, sister is Drifttuft_

_WHITETHORN- admirable, big white tom with small grey spots on back, brothers are Pigeonjump and Tigerfoot, sister is Drifttuft, mates with Hazelpelt_

_DRIFTTUFT - beautiful grey and white she-cat with dapples, brothers are Pigeonjump, Whitethorn, and Tigerfoot_

_TIGERFOOT - obnoxious, manipulative orange tom with cold yellow eyes, brothers are Pigeonjump and Whitethorn, sister is Drifttuft_

_SNOWSTRIKE - bubbly fluffy white tom with bright amber eyes_

**_Apprentices:_**

_SQUIRRELPAW - talkative creamy dark brown and orangey she-cat_

_PRICKLEPAW - unstable grey and brownish tom with stripes_

_IVYPAW - dark brown she-cat with white neck tuft and belly_

**_Elders:_**

_ROBINHEART- forgiving, frail light brown deaf she-cat, mates with Troutshade_

_TROUTSHADE - snappy grey and white tom with stripes, mates with Robinheart_

* * *

**_WindClan_**

**_Leader -_**_ PETALSTAR - clumsy, brilliant small light brown and white dappled she-cat, brothers are Owlshine and Ferretfern_

**_Deputy -_**_ SUNFUR- deceitful white and light orange tom with one scarred eye, mates with Marigolddust, kits are Dawnpaw and Stagpaw_

**_Medicine Cat -_**_ FERRETFERN - stressed, messy dark brown tom with white paws_

**_ Apprentice: _**_WOLFPAW_

**_Warriors:_**

_MAPLESKIP - agressive reddish brown she-cat with white belly and paws, kits are Redpaw and Cherrypaw_

_MARIGOLDDUST - pretty light grey and brown spotted with sensative green eyes, mate is Sunfur, kits are Dawnpaw and Stagpaw_

_OWLSHINE - easy going light brown and white spotted tom, brother is Ferretfern, sister is Petalstar_

_Apprentice: REDPAW_

_SNOWFOOT - beautiful white furred she-cat with large blue eyes, mate is Breezetail_

_Apprentice: Cherrypaw_

_DAPPLELIGHT - playful light grey she-cat with dapples, brother is Breezetail_

_BREEZETAIL - protective dark grey tom with black tail, mate is Snowfoot, sister is Dapplelight_

_HAWKHEART - difficult creamy dark brown tom with cold yellow eyes_

_Apprentice: DAWNPAW_

_VOLECLAW - annoying light brown tom with reddish neck tuft and sharp claws  
_

_Apprentice: STAGPAW_

**_Apprentices:_**

_REDPAW - curious reddish tom with white ears and paws, sister is Cherrypaw_

_CHERRYPAW - daring light brownish red she-cat with persuasive amber eyes, brother is Redpaw_

_WOLFPAW - energetic light grey and white underbellied she-cat_

_DAWNPAW - bubbly light orange furred she-cat with a white tail and stripes, brother is Stagpaw_

_STAGPAW - tough dark brown tom with grey tail, sister is Dawnpaw_

_**Elders:**_

_RYESTRIKE - firm big pale brown tom with scars on flank_

_TAWNYBLAZE - orange and brown spotted tom with a darker brown tail and ears_

* * *

**_RiverClan_**

**_Leader: _**_FOXSTAR - brutal russet red tom with jet-black paws, mate is Rabbitspring, kits are Russetkit, Mousekit, and Kestrelkit_

_**Deputy: **BLOSSOMBROOK - observant light brown she-cat with piercing green eyes, sister is Sweetwhisker_

**_Medicine Cat:_** SWEETWHISKER - pretty creamy light brown she-cat with soft white paws, sister is Blossombrook

**_Warriors:_**

_MEADOWFLOWER - challenging __light grey and white tortoiseshell she-cat, mate is Emberheart, kits are Swiftleap, Smokesky, and Sorrelheart_

_Apprentice: RAVENPAW_

_EMBERHEART - resourceful dark ginger orange and brown tom, mate is Meadowflower, kits are Swiftleap, Smokesky, and Sorrelheart_

_Apprentice: RACOONPAW_

_PINEWILLOW - cold dark grey she-cat with light grey stripes on tail and white paws, sisters are Rosegaze and Thrushwing, mate is Smokesky_

_THRUSHWING - social light grey and white dappled she-cat, sisters are Pinewillow and Rosegaze_

_SWIFTLEAP - seductive light grey striped tom with white ears, paws, and belly, brother is Smokesky, sister is Sorrelheart, mate is Rosegaze_

_SMOKESKY - ambitious dark brown tom with white head and tip of tail, brother is Swiftleap, sister is Sorrelheart_

_SORRELHEART - confident ginger brown tortoiseshell she-cat with white stripes, brothers are Swiftleap and Smokesky_

**_Apprentices:_**

_RAVENPAW - quiet dark grey, almost black tom with amber eyes, brother is Racoonpaw_

_RACOONPAW - annoying dark brown and white striped tom, brother is Ravenpaw_

**_Queens:_**

_RABBITSPRING - obnoxious light brown and grayish she-cat with pretty green eyes, mate is Foxstar, kits are Mousekit, Russetkit, and Kestrelkit_

_ROSEGAZE - beautiful grey and black striped she-cat, mate is Swiftleap, sisters are Pinewillow and Thrushwing_

**Elders:**

_NIGHTSONG - elderly black she-cat, deaf_

_TURTLECLAW - feisty small dark grey tortoiseshell she-cat_

_..._

_**Prologue #1:**_

_Darkness shrouded over the she-cat._

_She cowered at the blackness that covered the usual bright sunlight. Her clanmates, or what was left of them let out small murmurs of nervousment. _

_The she-cat flattened her ears and closed her eyes painfully. She felt the cold breeze brushing her fur roughly, all she wanted to do was curl up into a tiny ball and wail at the endless darkness for help._

_There was loud fear scent from her family _

I've failed the clans. The clans are no more.

* * *

_Author Note:_

_ Well, I finally finished this. It took quite a while to think of their personalities and names. You guys can still give me OC's if you want, I don't mind. I'm hoping to upload chapters soon._

_ -PansaYuuri_


	2. Prologue

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS!_**

**_PROLOGUE:_**

_It was a Gathering night of the Warrior Clans when the first clan was lost in the madness._

_Foxstar, the leader of RiverClan was meowing. "Prey is growing a bit scarce in RiverClan, though we still still have enough to feed all our bellies." he meowed, his ear twitched slightly. He was frowning._

_"Now, I would like to bring up something in our Gathering." Foxstar said, glancing at Ashenstar for a quick moment before returning his gaze to the assembled cats. "This involves ShadowClan." he meowed._

_Ashenstar turned to look at Foxstar, slight hostility in his eyes. "What would you like to say Foxstar?" he asked calmly, but there was a tone to his voice as he meowed._

_Foxstar hissed at Ashenstar. "Why answer so calmly Ashenstar?!" His tail lashed. "You know that you have been stealing prey from RiverClan! We need our prey, it will be leafbare soon and the river will start freezing." The RiverClan leader snarled at the ShadowClan cat, casting glances at the other cats at the Gathering._

_Cloudwillow and some other ShadowClan cats had their claws already unsheathed ready to protect their clan from the accusations from RiverClan. _

_"Foxstar, Ashenstar, th-" Petalstar began but got cut off. She shrinked as the two leaders argued with each other._

_Ashenstar narrowed his cold amber eyes at Foxstar. "My Clan has more cats than you do, we need this prey." he growled. Ashenstar perched on his branch, staring at Foxstar, his eyes said nothing._

_"Mouse dung! You only want to expand your territory!" Foxstar snapped, baring his sharp teeth._

_ Spottedstar and Petalstar, the two other leaders of the other clans met each other's eyes. They knew they should stop the argument before it got worse, but the leaders wouldn't listen._

_"So what if I do? All the other Clans are weak anyways." Everyone gasped with shock at the ShadowClan leader, but Ashenstar didn't flinch once. "If any of the Clans try to get into my ways, I'll just kill them. Cats these days are as weak as an elder."_

_All the cats in the clearing stared at the moon watching for a cloud to cover the moon or any sign. However, StarClan was silent. Was this what they wanted?_

_Suddenly, Fawngaze, the medicine cat of ShadowClan stood up. "Ashenstar, stop this at once." she snapped at her leader with an unusual angry tone. "StarClan will not approve."_

_Ashenstar and Foxstar gazed down at the medicine cat. "StarClan cannot do anything. It's just a tale for kits to make sure they behave!"_

_ All the cats stared at him. Fawngaze took a step back, looking horrified, along with Spottedstar and Petalstar. "Besides, they haven't signaled a sign," Ashenstar looked up at the moon. ",they approve of my actions. Soon, I will become the leader of all four Clans and all you idiots will bow down to me." he declared, madness in his eyes. Suddenly his gaze flickered to Foxstar._

_Foxstar crouched, his shoulders hunched, his eyes were in disbelief. "Well?" Ashenstar snapped, bringing back the RiverClan leader to his conscious._

_Foxstar narrowed his eyes at the ShadowClan leader. "Never! I would rather die, than follow you, you fox-hearted mistake of a leader!" _

_Ashenstar widened his eyes at the old RiverClan leader. "Well, I guess you'll just have to die then." Suddenly, the dark grey cat lunged at the RiverClan leader. _

_No cat was prepared. Spottedstar flinched and moved out of the way, along with Petalstar backing up in shock as the two leaders began to tussle across the clearing._

_Yowls broke out as RiverClan and ShadowClan began fighting each other. ThunderClan and WindClan widened their eyes and moved out of the way as fur and blood poured out. _

_The medicine cats, Fawngaze, Dawnleaf, Ferretfern, and Sweetwhisker yowled at the two clans to stop fighting as they were acting like kits._

_A triumphant yowl immediately broke out. Ashenstar had pinned Foxstar to the ground, everyone had stopped fighting and turned to stare at the two leaders._

_Foxstar was panting, sweat dribbled off his muzzle. "Foxstar!" Sweetwhisker, the medicine cat of RiverClan tried pushing her through the cats to reach her leader, but ShadowClan blocked her path, glares on their faces._

_"You have made the mistake of not following me, and now your punishment is that you will die." Ashenstar hissed into his ear. Foxstar widened his eyes in fear, and struggled to break free from the ShadowClan leader's tight grip._

_Quick as lighting, Ashenstar brought his claw down onto the Foxstar's throat and sliced it. Anguished wails broke out from RiverClan. _

_Blood bubbled out of Foxstar's throat, he shrieked and his legs spasmed. All of a sudden, Foxstar laid still. His eyes still shocked and full of pain. Then, the leader awoke again to another episode of horrible shrieking._

_A dark grey RiverClan apprentice murmured in nervousness, "He's dying. Foxtstar, all his lives... a-are gone." _

_Foxstar repeated the same process two more times before letting out a quiet sigh and his body never woke again. The medicine cats immediately shouldered their way in, not even ShadowClan bothered to stop them, they thought their Clan leader was going to give the old leader a scar that he would never forget, ... not kill him in cold blood._

_Sweetwhisker stood up, her eyes teary. "He hunts with StarClan now," she rasped, pain grasping her mew, she added more quietly, "I'm sorry Foxstar... you didn't deserve this." _

_Sweetwhisker suddenly turned to glare at Ashenstar. "This is your doing. You _killed _Foxstar." she mewed quietly, everyone was straining their ears to hear the she-cat. Her claws dug straight into the ground._

_"You killed him." another RiverClan cat shouted from the back._

_"Y-yeah! Murderer! We should blind you and exile you!" _

_More cats began to speak up._

_"Traitor!"_

_"Murderer!"_

_Ashenstar flicked his gaze towards the hostile cats, "Shut up!" he spat. "Or would you like to become like your friend here...?" Ashenstar turned to face where the medicine cats were huddling next to the limp, dead RiverClan leader._

_His eyes were full of mock sympathy, and all the cats grew silent. Sweetwhisker still had a dead eye stare at Ashenstar. "You did this. You did this..." she whispered._

_"FOXSTAR IS DEAD NOW THANKS TO YOU, FOXHEART!" she screamed at Ashenstar, tears streaming from her eyes. She lunged at the much bigger c__at._

_Ashenstar laughed manically at the small medicine cat launching herself at the leader. He simply flicked the medicine cat aside, and threw her off the Gathering Island."Tsk, weak."_

_Sweetwhisker let out a yowl of surprise and cried "H-help! Help! I can't swim, the waters too deep!" her head suddenly dipped under the freezing water._

_"SWEETWHISKER!" Ferretfern cried. He threw himself next to the edge of the island. Dawnleaf, Icepaw, Fawngaze, and Wolfpaw tottered over the edge with him._

_Icepaw turned towards his mentor. "Dawnleaf?" he murmured," Sweetwhisker's okay, right? She can swim to shore?" Dawnleaf turned her gaze at the pale gray tom._

_This was a question she could not answer. "Her fate is in StarClan's paws, Icepaw." she whispered quietly,"We have to hope she is okay."_

_"Sweetwhisker..." a RiverClan she-cat drew herself next to Ferretfern. She had a light brown pelt. "She was my sister." Her haunches rose and she prepared herself to leap into the frigid water to save her sister._

_"Blossombrook, no!" A light grey moved next to her. "We can't lose you too, your our deputy! Our new leader, now that Foxstar is dead!"_

_"I have to, Swiftleap, she's my sister!" she plunged into the icy lake. Shrieks erupted from RiverClan, they couldn't lose their new leader too!_

_Meanwhile, Ashenstar sat there amused. "Sweetwhisker is probably dead by now, why still have hope for her?" he snorted,"Blossombrook, too, it was stupid of her to leap over the edge when Foxstar is dead. Now RiverClan has no leader." The RiverClan cats paused and looked at each in dismay as they realized what Ashenstar said was actually true._

_Suddenly, a brown colored head rose from the lake- Blossombrook! She was alive! Yowls of encouragement rose from RiverClan. She gasped for air and began swimming, she had a creamy light brown shape clamped in her mouth. _

_The Clans, excluding Ashenstar rushing towards shore. RiverClan waded through the water, trying to reach Blossombrook. "Hang on Blossombrook, we're coming to help!" yowled a light grey and white dappled she-cat. _

_The RiverClan cats paused for a moment as they realized what Blossombrook was holding, looks of horror on their faces. "Well come on, what are you waiting for?" snapped an elder. Immediately, the cats snapped out of it and rushed to take the small light brown shape._

_Blossombrook was being carried by two warriors, she was shivering, her fur plastered to her pelt. They set her down next to the light brown shape- Sweetwhisker. Her eyes were closed, and she looked as if she had finally found peace._

_Ferretfern checked the medicine cat's pulse, but stood up, a deep look of sadness on his face. "Sweetwhisker... is dead." he rasped coarsely, as if trying to swallow down a mouthful of dry prey._

_Blossombrook's eyes suddenly fluttered open a when Ferretfern claimed that her sister had died. She vomited up water, she was crying. "I-I tried to save Sw-Sweetwhisker." she mewed in a pitiful voice, like a kit."I-I'm so s-sorry... everyone, not j-just RiverC-Clan." _

_"Shh... Rest, you have a cold." Fawngaze whispered, she nuzzled Blossombrook's flank gently. _

_"N-no... I walk w-with St-StarClan now." Alarmed, the medicine cats padded closer. _

_"You can't die now, Blossombrook! Your new Clan needs you!" Wolfpaw chimed in. Ferretfern silenced her, with his tail slapped over her mouth._

_"Who will be the new deputy then?" a voice from WindClan murmured to another WindClan cat._

_"It's for Blossombrook to decide, but she's in no shape to choose who shall be the new deputy." the other cat responded._

_"Shall I go find some coltsfoot?" Icepaw whispered to the other medicine cats._

_"I can go with you, I know where the best coltsfoot grows!" Wolfpaw mewed. "We _will_ save Blossombrook." she added determinedly. _

_The older medicine cats gazed down at Blossombrook's poor condition, there was no saving her now that she was so badly injured and frozen. "Yes.. maybe try and find some coltsfoot, borage works as well, get some feverfew for the cold and yarrow to get more of the water out of her." Dawnleaf mewed quickly. She wanted to distract the apprentices so they couldn't see the painful death of Blossombrook._

_They hurried off into the midnight and their quiet running slowly died down_

_"F-forgive me, pl-please." Blossombrook whimpered. _

_A gray and black she-cat walked forward and bowed her head respectively. "You were the best deputy we could ever ask for Blossombrook." she meowed. "I enjoyed training with you when we were apprentices too."_

_"Thank you Roseg-gaze... I remember we always had to remove ti-ticks from the elders whenever we sn-sneaked out of camp." she mewed, a playful light lightening up._

_"Yes, you were a great mentor, too!" another ginger brown tortoiseshell she-cat piped up. She dipped her head as well. "It was an real honor being your apprentice, I remember all hating it whenever you made me care for the elders!"_

_Blossombrook laughed hoarsely. "It was an h-honor being _your _mentor, Sorrelheart."_

_"You were an amazing deputy!" another spoke up._

_"Yeah! Thank you for all your contribution to the clan!"_

_"I hope you find a good place in StarClan."_

_Suddenly, a dark grey shape loomed over the clans as they said their final goodbyes. "Say your farewells all you want." Ashenstar sneered. "They won't save her." Ashenstar then sat back down in the very back, drawing a paw over his ear._

_"Th-that foxheart..." Blossombrook hissed, then her voice softened when she added,"It was an honor, serving my clan as dep-deputy. I hope I will end up in Star-StarClan with Sweetwhisker and Foxstar."_

_"Of course you will!" A RiverClan cat mewed. "We're proud- all of us from the helpless blind kit to the oldest elder basking in the sun." _

_"Em-Emberheart... I a-always loved you, don-don't you know...?" she said in a hushed tone. "I will mi-miss you dearly w-when I'm in St-StarClan. I will mi-miss all of y-you. Th-Thank you.."_

_And with the last words, Blossombrook's eyes grew dull and she let out a feeble sigh. Her head fell to the ground and she let out a small smile. _

_Sorrelheart, Blossombrook's former apprentice, let out a wail, along with many other RiverClan cats._

_When the last of the cats grew silent, a cat from ThunderClan asked out loud,"Who will be the leader of RiverClan now?"_

_"Well, Sweetwhisker will choose the..." the voice died away as the cat then realized Sweetwhisker was dead too._

_Alarmed, every cat looked at Emberheart or Meadowflower, they were the senior warriors of the clan._

_"I can't... not after Blossombrook's dead... and she admit her love for me.." Emberheart murmured. He shuffled his paws uncomfortably._

_Meadowflower looked around warily, many cats thought she would be glad to take up job as the leader, though she looked unsure,"I'm sorry, I won't do it. I feel that it's too much of a responsibility, I like it better as a senior warrior."_

_"Then... what will happen to RiverClan?" an apprentice whispered._

_Ashenstar stepped out of the shadows, all the cats bristled as he cast glances at the dead Blossombrook and Sweetwhisker._

_"Simple," he mewed, amusement lighting up in his bloodthirsty eyes, he stood up and faced all the grieving cats, "There is no RiverClan anymore."_


	3. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS!**_

_Mintkit stared longingly at the Highledge. Today was the day she would become an apprentice of ThunderClan! Her fur was groomed neatly and her sister, Lilykit's, was too. However, Darkkit and Featherkit's pelts were dusty with sand and dirt._

_"Stupid furballs!" Lilykit snorted beside her,"Honeybriar's gonna scold them so hard." _

_"Just on time!" Mintkit laughed when Honeybriar ran up to them, anger in her eyes, though there was also pride._

_"Can't you be more like your sisters?!" Honeybriar scolded them,"They're waiting patiently like nice, proper kits! Now I have to clean your fur again!" She began rasping her tongue over Featherkit's ear, while he squeaked in annoyance._

_"Don't blame them, Honeybriar. Kits will always be kits!" Lightwhisper, an elder, rasped, amusement in her eyes._

_"__Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!__" Spottedstar had suddenly padded forward to the Highledge while Mintkit and Lilykit looked away for a second._

_"Hey! Mintkit! It's time!" Lilykit squealed beside her. She immediately booked it towards the front of the Highledge, while Mintkit padded after her, excitement surging in her. Today's the day I become an apprentice of ThunderClan! __Today's the day I become an apprentice of ThunderClan! Great StarClan, __Today's the day I become an apprentice of ThunderClan. . ._

_"Hey wait for us!" Darkkit yowled. He bounded next to Mintkit, following her pace. Featherkit fell behind short. Darkkit's fur still wasn't groomed and it stuck out like kinks, while Featherkkit's pelt was half groomed. Though, they both shared the same energy and excitement._

_They sat beside Lilykit, her eyes were bursting with energy. "Aren't you excited?! We're finally going to be able to explore out of camp!" Lilykit mewed quickly._

_Mintkit rolled her eyes,"Yeah, well for us, those two stupid mousebrains sneaked out of camp themselves last moon!" she meowed in laughter._

_"Hey! You came with us as well, Mintkit!" Featherkkit gave her a friendly swipe over her ear. _

_She retorted,"I actually went back to the nursery before we even left camp, I don't think that counts as leaving." Darkkit rolled his eyes, "Whatever, whatever. Besides, we should be focusing on now! Look, almost the whole clan is here. We're gonna become apprentices soon."_

_Suddenly, a squeal made Mintkkit turn around. "Good luck on being apprentices Mintkit, Lilykit, Darkkit, and Featherkit!" Silverkit mewled, he laid on his belly next to his sister, Quailkit and mother, Wolfwind. Silverkit and Quailkit were 2 moons younger than the Mintpaw and her siblings and were polar opposites. _

_Silverkit was the most energetic and loud piece of furball you'd ever meet, whilst Quailkit was more of a respectful and softer, but still a very happy she-kit._

_"Yeah!" Quailkit said more quietly then his energetic brother,"We know you'll be amazing apprentices! But you better watch out for us too, we'll be-" she got cut off by Silverkit, who screeched with excitement._

_"EVEN BETTER! THE BEST WARRIOR YOU'VE EVER SEEN!"Silverkit was pratically bouncing up and down._

_"Sit down Silverkit!" Wolfwind snapped, though her eyes were amused, "Act respectful, or else Tigerstar will get you! He chases misbehaving kits and teaches them a lesson for being disrepectful." _

_Instinctively, Silverkit sat down, his eyes wide and his fur ruffled. Mintkit shot him a sympathetic look, but he didn't look scared._

_She turned her gaze back up at Spottedstar, he stared at his kits, pride in his eyes. Then, he looked at the assembled cats._

_"Mintkit, Lilykit, Featherkit, and Darkkit, you have all reached the age 6 moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed." he began. Featherkit and Darkkit gazed at Spottedstar curiously. Lilykit nudged Mintkit gently and she mouthed, We're finally apprentices!_

_"From this day on, you all shall be known as Mintpaw, Lilypaw, Featherpaw, and Darkpaw." Mintpaw almost lunged forward at who her mentor was going to be._

_"Lilypaw, your mentor shall be Bramblenose. I hope that he passes on all he knows to you." Bramblenose looked as if he was going to burst in happiness, he touched Lilypaw's nose gently and she sat next to him._

_"Featherpaw, your mentor will be Stormsong. I trusts that he will pass all he knows to you." Darksong looked pleased like his brother, Bramblenose, but was less energetic, he silently padded up to Featherpaw and touched his nose and they sat down together._

_"Darkpaw, your mentor will be Leafstripe. I hope that she passes all she knows onto you." Leafstripe smiled smoothly and touched Darkpaw's muzzle. They then, like the others, sat with each other._

_Then, Spottedstar's gaze flew to Mintpaw. She quivered with excitement and held her breath as she waited for Spottedstar to announce her mentor. Spottedstar gave Mintpaw a warm smile and he looked at the assembled cats. Then, back down at Mintpaw, his eyes were shown with satisfaction._

_"And Mintpaw, your mentor will be Roseflame. I hope that she passes on all she knows onto you." Mintpaw almost let out a yowl of delight. Roseflame was an amazing warrior, she always thought straight and was in general very smart. _

_Roseflame gave Mintpaw a small nod of approval and smiled at her, they touched noses for a quick moment and sat down next to each other, Mintpaw saw that Roseflame's eyes were straight ahead and were full of honor._

_"Bramblenose, Stormsong, Leafstripe, and Roseflame, you are ready to take on apprentices." Spottedstar nodded curtly at the spoken names, and continued._

_ "You have received excellent training from Ripplecry, Brokenwhisper, Flarefang, and Nighteyes, and have shown to be dedicated and compassionate. I expect you pass all your qualities onto Lilypaw, Featherpaw, Darkpaw, and Mintpaw."_

_And with that, the ceremony was over, Mintkit had finally become an apprentice of ThunderClan. Mintpaw immediately bounced over towards her siblings and Honeybriar._

_She felt like a new cat, she felt more mature and ready to take on anything that faced her, and that was the lost of the clans._


	4. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS!**_

_A warm feeling rushed through Mintpaw. She had waited for moons for her apprentice ceremony and now, it had finally happened! She sat beside Lilypaw, Darkpaw, and Featherpaw, her siblings. Together, they were sharing a fat thrush, while they waited for mentors to decide what to do._

_"It feels so strange now that we're apprentices, I feel like we're still kits.." Darkpaw murmured thoughtfully. _

_Lilypaw nodded, "It'll definitely be very different from being a kit." she meowed, and took a bite of the thrush._

_Suddenly, Roseflame appeared behind Mintpaw, "Today, we're going to be taking you guys on a tour of ThunderClan's territory." she meowed, "Come on, Bramblenose, Stormsong, and Leafstripe are waiting by the entrance." the other mentors waved their tails in greeting._

_"Okay, we're finishing up this thrush and we'll be there!" she meowed excitedly, this was the first time she'd be able to see the whole entire territory of ThunderClan! "I feel like I can't eat anymore! I just wanna go out and explore." Featherpaw whispered._

_"Like you already didn't do that before." snorted Lilypaw, she took another bite,"But yeah, I'm full, I wanna go out."_

_"I'll give it to the elders, surely Brokenwhisper will like it." Mintpaw meowed, licking her paw and drawing it over her ear_

_Darkpaw blinked gratefully. "That'd be great! I'm super full! We'll meet you by the exit then, Mintpaw!" he mewed, Lilypaw mewed,"Try not to trod on Ripplecry's too, would you? He's cranky as an old badger!"_

_Mintpaw snorted, but sadly Honeybriar had heard their entire conversation. "You should be more respectful to Ripplecry, he's worked very hard when he was a warrior, and I expect you to do the same as him, but yes, take the thrush to him." _

_Mintpaw ducked her head in embarrassment and Featherpaw led her siblings towards the exit murmuring a sorry to Honeybriar._

_Meanwhile, Mintpaw grabbed the thrush and set it at the feet of Ripplecry, "I-I thought you'd like it." she stammered for a moment,"I heard that young thrush was your favorite prey..."_

_Ripplecry's eyes lightened up, "Thanks Mintpaw." he rasped,"It looks delicious, I'll get Brokenwhisper to share with me, prodding another small black cat sharply. "W-wha?" he mewed quietly,"Everything okay?"_

_Mintpaw couldn't resist a small purr of amusement, but then she turned tail and left the two old toms to share their thrush together._

_"Come on, Mintpaw! Everyone already left, they said that could catch a mouse perfectly before you came!" Roseflame meowed in laughter, Mintpaw's eyes widened, "That a big offer! I'm up to it, where are they now?"_

_"Bramblenose told us to meet up at the abandoned twoleg nest when we finish touring the territory alone with our apprentice, so let's do that first." Roseflame murmured thoughtfully. They exited the camp exit and Mintpaw saw the forest outside of camp._

_It was lush green with birds chirping faintly, and she could pawsteps all over the territory. Cats were meowing everywhere, and a soft wind made Mintpaw's fur cool. Wow, this is beautiful..., Mintpaw thought, she wanted to just sit there and enjoy the scenery, but she couldn't since she was going on a tour with Roseflame._

_"Okay! Where are we going to go then? The borders with ShadowClan and WindClan? The lake shore?" Mintpaw bounced excitedly, she couldn't wait to explore the land StarClan had given them._

_"Let's start with the ShadowClan border," Roseflame began,"while walking, I also want you to keep your scents alert for any danger, whether they're foxes, badgers, or twolegs." _

_"Okay! If we do approach any of those things, I'll give'em a nasty scar to remember me by!" Mintpaw growled playfully unsheathing her claws, Roseflame purred, "Soon you might be able, but you still need some training!" Roseflame starting walking towards the ShadowClan border with Mintpaw trailing behind._

_"What can you smell, Mintpaw?" Roseflame asked._

_ Mintpaw opened her jaw to taste the air, "Hmm... I think I can smell a... pigeon? Or rabbit... there's also.." Mintpaw's fur spiked up as she smelled a disgusting smell like crowfood,"Yuck! What is that? ShadowClan?"_

_Roseflame nodded, "Yup, ShadowClan, but why are they so close to our camp?" Roseflame's claws slid out, she suddenly looked __ferocious and ready to attack anything._

_Mintpaw opened her jaw again and followed the trail of ShadowClan scent, she too wanted to find out why ShadowClan were so close. Mintpaw starting by walking slowly, then she started to gain speed as the scent grew more strong. _

_"Hey! Mintpaw, your getting too far away! Slow down!" she heard Roseflame's yowl, but wouldn't slow down. Eventually, she heard a small moan of pain, and a few meows followed by it._

_Suddenly, Roseflame appeared by her shoulder, "Mintpaw! What was going on through your head when I told you to slow down! You could've been wounded o-or worse!" Roseflame growled, upset in her eyes,"Now get behind me." _

_Mintpaw ducked her head in shame, Roseflame was angry at her and she was a horrible apprentice, but she stood behind Roseflame following her slowly. The meows started growing louder and louder until they were right behind a cover of brambles and leaves. _

_Roseflame and Mintpaw ducked underneath it and gapped at what they had just discovered. _


	5. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS!**_

_"Pl-please help us.." the big white tom croaked again, seeing Roseflame and Mintpaw's shocked expressions._

_"Are you from ShadowClan?" Mintpaw asked cautiously, she cocked her head to one side and looked curiously at the cats. There was one she-cat, the tom whom just pleaded for help, and an elder._

_"Yes." the elder replied, they all looked tired and hungry, especially the she-cat. The elder smelled of infection too._

_"Please help us!" the tom repeated, her eyes were full of hunger and tiredness. Roseflame padded over to the she-cat, and sniffed around her cautiously. The tom flinched, "D-don't hurt Hazelpelt, please!" the tom gasped._

_Roseflame looked up from the creamy brown she-cat. "You must be Whitethorn, your Hazelpelt's mate. She's expecting kits, isn't she?" Roseflame's eyes were sympathetic," And this is... Troutshade"_

_Hazelpelt finally said something, "Y-yes..." she murmured, looking up at Mintpaw. Mintpaw's flinched for a second, her eyes were dull with grief and pain. "I realized I was expecting after I finished training Ivypaw- she's Ivypetal now..." Hazelpelt's voice started to crack, and Whitethorn put his tail on her shoulder to comfort her._

_"I-I'm sorry... I really just miss my clanmates a lot." she flattened her ears, and pressed herself against Whitethorn._

_Mintpaw padded up to the mates,"Can you tell us why you got driven out?" she asked._

_Troutshade snorted,"I don't want any memory of Ashenstar right now, that little mouse-brained fool thinks that he's the most superior leader in the forest." his tail lashed in anger._

_All of the ShadowClan cats's fur fluffed up when Troutshade mentioned the ShadowClan leader's name. _

_"I'd love to rip out some of his mangy fur just for driving us out!" Hazelpelt hissed, her eyes suddenly turned from soft and warm to cold. Mintpaw nodded, she too wanted to get rid of Ashenstar for driving out Whitethorn, Troutshade, and Hazelpelt for no reason they said._

_"But, why did you guys get driven out of the clan?" Roseflame asked as gently as possible. Mintpaw knew that she didn't want the loners to be reminded of their traitorous clan. _

_"Well..." Whitethorn began, licking his ruffled fur."One day, we were having a Clan meeting. This was about several sunrises ago, Ashenstar said that he wanted to try and expand his territory more." Whitethorn closed his eyes and shuddered as he remembered that day._

_"Obviously I objected, Hazelpelt and Troutshade too. Cloudwillow, my mother and deputy, said that she was... she was disappointed in me." Mintpaw let out a gasp, even though Honeybriar could be demanding of them at times, she would never say anything like that to her or Lilypaw, Darkpaw, and Featherpaw._

_Roseflame sunk her claws into the dirt,"What a mouse-brain, your a good warrior Whitethorn, to stand up to Ashenstar like that." she nodded at the white warrior in approval._

_Whitethorn looked at the ground and didn't say more, Hazelpelt put her muzzle to Whitethorn's cheek, "We'll tell you more later, but right now we need some food and a good shelter." she meowed._

_Troutshade nodded vigorously, "Oh yes, we haven't hunted since we got onto your land because we knew it was against the warrior code to hunt on other clan territories." he rasped._

Mintpaw glanced wide eyed at the three cats in admiration, they got drove out of their clan, but they still had respect for the code of the clans, but that meant they probably hadn't even tasted prey in a couple days. "That means your starving then!" Mintpaw protested,"We should hurry back to camp to get you some prey then."

Roseflame gazed at Mintpaw, she immediately shut her mouth, it wasn't her decision whether or not the cats could can back to the ThunderClan camp or not. Finally Roseflame let out a sigh, "Spottedstar probably wouldn't like it, but you really need help." she shook her head and muttered something Mintpaw couldn't hear.

Whitethorn's ears pricked up from where she laid next to Hazelpelt, "R-really?! You'd do that for... us?" he stammered in confusion.

Mintpaw grinned, "Of course! We're not cold-hearted foxes, unlike Ashenstar." she mewed.

Hazelpelt stood up, and Mintpaw let out a horrified gap at her figure. Her eyes were sunken and her bones were showing greatly, but her eyes still showed determination, as did Troutshade. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." she said, her eyes were lit with excitement.

Whitethorn mewed, "Is that okay though? What would your clanmates think about that?"

Mintpaw snorted,"Are they the leader? I don't think so, you'll be fine." she started to walk out of the ShadowClan cats refuge, alongside Roseflame Her tail was up high, but she had a deep thought down her.

How would her clanmates see her after that? Would she be considered a traitor for bringing back three ShadowClan cats? What would happen?


	6. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS!**_

_Mintpaw's pelt prickling uncomfortably as she padded alongside Hazelpelt, Whitethorn, and Troutshade. What would her clanmates think after she brought 3 cats from other clans to her own camp._

_She winced as she imagined Flarefang, one of the most arrogant though strong cats in the clan, accusing her of being a traitor. Roseflame padded alongside her, her eyes glittered with uncertainty and she mewed quietly as if she'd read Mintpaw's brain,"I know how you feel, I feel the same."_

_Suddenly, Troutshade gave a long sigh and plopped onto the deep grassy floor, "I-I... I need a break. Ashenstar made a new rule in the clan where you couldn't go out of camp unless you were on a patrol hunting or renewing scent markers..." he murmured, his flanks heaved with exhaustion, and he rested his nose on his paws, "What a mouse-brained idea."_

_Hazelpelt blinked sympathetically at the old cat, "Many of us haven't gotten the time to stretch our legs, especially the elders. Ashenstar put them on apprentice duties because he thinks all cats should work. He believes that the elders, queens, and kits are just slacking off and giving all their work to the other cats." she shook her head sulkily. _

_"That's horrible!" Mintpaw gasped, "Does he have any idea how cruel that is?!" Mintpaw felt her claws digging into the earth, she wanted to sink them into the throat of a certain tom._

_Suddenly, a bush rattled and cats flew out of it. "Mintpaw! Roseflame! ShadowCl-"_

_It was Featherpaw and Stormsong. They skidded to a halt when their eyes met in distress the ShadowClan cats. "What're the ShadowClan cats doing on our land?" Stormsong narrowed his eyes in fear, he stood still and looked small as his fur fluffed out._

_Featherpaw let out a low growl, "Go back to your territory, ShadowClan mange pelt!" he snapped at Whitethorn, he tried to lunge at the big tom, but Roseflame tackled him down._

_"Can't you see they're in condition to fight? For StarClan's sake, they have a queen and elder!' she meowed exasperated, "They got exiled from their clan by Ashenstar." Mintpaw nodded, rolling her eyes. Her brother sometimes didn't think before attacking._

_Mintpaw took a peek at Troutshade was still resting, he looked unmoving until his flanks rose up and down every few heartbeats. "We need to hurry back to camp, they're starving and need a rest and a checkup." she mewed to Stormsong and Featherpaw._

_Stormsong still looked slightly uncertain, and Featherpaw's eyes bored into Whitethorn in hostility. "We'll go tell the others then, meet you back at camp." Stormsong finally gave a tiny nod and immediately broke into a run, his apprentice at his tail._

_Hazelpelt nudged Troutshade gently, "Troutshade wake up. We need to continue to ThunderClan's camp." she meowed softly in his ear. Troutshade gave a coughing fit before trying to stand on his four paws. He wobbled slightly as he walked._

_Roseflame and Whitethorn stepped up, Roseflme nodded at the elder, sympathy in her eyes "Here let us help you." Troutshade gave a snort and muttered something Mintpaw couldn't catch._

_Mintpaw and Hazelpelt uncomfortably stood next to each other while the others were helping Troutshade. "So, your Honeybriar and Spottedstar's daughter right?" Hazelpelt asked, Mintpaw clenched her jaw and nodded._

_Few cats in her clan thought she and her siblings got special treatment because they were the leader's children. Mintpaw hated whenever she was labeled as the leader's daughter. Hazelpelt gave a sigh, "That's nice..."_

_Mintpaw nodded once more and she looked at Hazelpelt's round belly. "When are you going to have your kits?" she asked. _

_Hazelpelt thought for a second, then mewed "Maybe another moon or so." Mintpaw purred, "I'm sure they'll be beautiful."_

_Hazelpelt blushed and murmured a small thank you. Suddenly, Mintpaw caught a familiar smell and halted. She stiffened as she realized that it was time for her clanmates to see the three former ShadowClan warriors._

_Roseflame padded forward, "We're just outside camp now." she meowed aloud. Troutshade replied with a sneeze, "That's good, I need to rest my legs for a bit." Roseflame went back to help Whitethorn with Troutshade._

_"__We're going to go to the medicine cat den first to get you all checked up, then you can get a good night's rest." Mintpaw mewed to the older warriors, "I'll make sure to put nice feathers in your moss!"_

_Mintpaw shook as she neared the entrance of the ThunderClan camp, nobody was guarding the entrance, That's odd, I heard that Nighteyes was supposed to be on guard for today.. ,she thought._

_Mintpaw turned to face her mentor, Roseflame. "Go on," she murmured softly, "It will be okay, they will understand." Mintpaw gave a quick smile to her mentor. She was so patient and understanding._

_Mintpaw closed her eyes and gave a sigh. She looked over her shoulder to see Roseflame and nodded, then she stepped into the camp. Immediately, Mintpaw let out a yowl of alarm as she got bowled over._

* * *

_Sorry for being inactive, I'm busy right now so it would be great if you would all be patient with me. ^^_

_ -PansaYuuri_


	7. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS!**_

_Mintpaw laid on the ground, still shocked and surprised. There was a loud screech behind her and she turned around to see Whitethorn protecting Hazelpelt and Troutshade. She got up, shaking dust off her pelt and stood next to Honeybriar and Speckstorm._

_"Where were you?" Honeybriar asked, her tone was more puzzled, "And why did you bring back ShadowClan cats? Did Roseflame approve?!" Mintpaw let out an inward sigh. __Her mother was asking so many questions. _

_"We found them by the border, they got exiled by Ashenstar and yes, Roseflame did approve." she murmured. Honeybriar's fur relaxed though it was still slightly spiked up._

_"I think they should leave." Speckstorm growled hotly, "You shouldn't have brought them here. What if their spies?" His fur was bushed out in all directions and his tail lashed with fury._

_Mintpaw rolled her eyes, Speckstorm was always making a big fuss about cats from other clans being spies and whatnot._

_Meanwhile, Whitethorn's fur was bristling and his eyes were smoldering with confusion and anger. "G-get back! Don't you lay on a claw on them!" he snarled as the ThunderClan cats moved closer. He turned and faced the cats with bravery, yet a fear smell wafted towards Mintpaw._

_"Intruders!" a voice yowled._

_"ShadowClan mange-pelts!" another hissed._

_"Kill them!" another voice added._

_Mintpaw was about to shriek that her clanmates couldn't when Hazelpelt dropped to the ground letting out a a groan of pain. Whitethorn instantly turned to face his mate, "Hazelpelt! Oh no, the kits!" he cried._

_Flarefang used it as an advantage and tackled Whitethorn to the ground, "You shouldn't have come here ShadowClan mouse-brain!" he snapped. _

_"Stop!" a clear superior tone rose from behind the assembled cats._

_Flarefang immediately let go occasionally shooting Whitethorn glares. Roseflame was the cat who told everyone to stop and she padded forward to Hazelpelt still sprawling on the dirt. Troutshade was sniffing her stomach and putting his ear to her belly, Mintpaw was surprised to see the snappy elder help Hazelpelt._

_Roseflame looked at the clearing full of cats, "If you'd just listen to what happened instead of tackling us down then you'd know why Whitethorn, Hazelpelt, and Troutshade of ShadowClan came here!" she mewed._

_Dawnleaf came over as well, Icepaw, her apprentice, was behind carrying a strong smell of medicine and herbs. "Everyone move away from Hazelpelt." she meowed, "I need a full investigation." Whitethorn was sitting next his mate._

_Dawnleaf checked her over and gave a small nod at Whitethorn, "She's okay, the kits are strong, but Hazelpelt'll need to rest. We'll leave her in the nursery with Wolfwind and her kits." Mintpaw heard a small sigh of relief come from Whitethorn_

_Wolfwind from behind let out a mew of approval, "We'll get a nest ready right now!" Mintpaw heard the excited squealing noises of Silverkit and less of Quailkit. "It'll be nice and soft and you'll love it!" Quailkit purred loudly._

_Hazelpelt let out a croak of amusement, but after let out a fit of coughing. "Save your energy..." Whitethorn murmured encouragingly to her mate. _

_"Icepaw go get some water for Hazelpelt." Dawnleaf looked over her shoulder at Mintpaw suddenly. "And Mintpaw go get these cats some fresh-kill. They're must be starving."_

_"Yes please." Troutshade rasped from somewhere near Dawnleaf. Mintpaw nodded reluctantly, she didn't want to leave Hazelpelt's side but knew she was doing a favor to the ShadowClan cats._

_The bramble entrance suddenly rattled causing Mintpaw to jump. Her neck fur was fluffed up, though she relaxed when she saw it was her siblings. Lilypaw let out a relieved cry. "Mintpaw!"_

_Darkpaw followed after her, then Featherpaw. "We were so worried for you and Roseflame once we smelled you and ShadowClan's scent." Darkpaw rubbed his cheek along her jaw. _

_Mintpaw moved away, "I'm alright. I promise." Darkpaw smiled, "I'm glad that you are. I don't know what I'd do if I lost one of you guys."  
_

_Mintpaw thought about those words, then remembered her task of bringing fresh-kill to the ShadowClan refugees. "Ah.. sorry I need to go bring fresh kill to Whitethorn, Hazelpelt, and Troutshade."_

_Featherpaw sniffed, "I've never heard those names in our clan before." Darkpaw and Lilypaw nodded, suddenly her sister let out a gasp, "Did you let the ShadowClan cats into our camp?!"__Mintpaw's pelt began to prickle uncomfortably as she nodded. "They might be in the medicine cat den and I need to go bring fresh-kill to them so I've got to go." she murmured, quickly padding away._

_She felt the burning astonished looks staring at her as she strode towards the fresh-kill pile trying to avoid the public's eyes. Mintpaw noticed Nighteyes at the fresh-kill pile and she mewed to her, "Hello Nighteyes." _

_Nighteyes quickly eyed her, letting out an uncomfortably quiet, "H-hi Mintpaw." then she quickly ran off to the warriors den. Mintpaw's ears flattened in sadness. She picked a plump thrush, mouse, and vole then sulkily walked over to the medicine cat den._

_Hazelpelt was resting on a bed of moss and bracken, Whitethorn was right beside her thought Troutshade was no where to be seen. Icepaw was busily sorting some herbs, but turned around when he heard Mintpaw's paw steps. _

_"You can just leave that in front of Hazelpelt and Whitethorn." he meowed angling his ears at the couple. "Oh and Troutshade's in the elders den with the other elders. They seem to be getting along fine with each other."_

_Mintpaw nodded, careful not to disturb the napping cats she quietly placed down a piece of fresh-kill in front of them. Hazelpelt's nose twitched but she didn't wake up._

_Mintpaw then walked over to the elders den, she could make out a few rasping voices, "So I snapped the dog 'Back off you lousy dog!' and it whined- Oh hello Mintpaw." Uncomfortably, Mintpaw entered the den to see that Trouthade was talking to the other elders._

_"I brought you some fresh-kill." She pushed the thrush over to the elder then heading out. Her whiskers twitched when Spottedstar entered from his den on the Highledge._

_"Let all cats old enough to hunt their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!"_


	8. Sorry

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been posting lately. I've been really stressed about everything right now and it's killing me that I don't have any time to upload any chapters. I'm so sorry, chapter 6 is on its way, please be patient with me. I have literally no ideas for chapter 7 too and I'm just... really tired and school work has been crazy.. Please understand, hopefully a new chapter will come out soon. Thanks~**

**-PansaYuuri**


	9. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS!**_

_Mintpaw padded slowly to lay beside Lilypaw and Darkpaw. "I think Spottedstar's gonna announce if the ShadowClan cats can stay now." Darkpaw mewed, his tail swished against the dusty clearing._

_Lilypaw nodded, "I wonder what'll happen. Maybe they'll leave." she chatted excitedly. Mintpaw's claws dug into the ground, they couldn't leave. "Personally, I think they should leave. What about you, Mintpaw?"_

_Mintpaw looked down at the dust that she'd clawed, "Yeah- I-I guess they should leave." she lied passively._

_"I hope they do leave. ShadowClan cats shouldn't even be here." a irritated voice muttered behind Mintpaw. It had a slight tone to it and when Mintpaw turned around, she found it was Palepaw. _

_Mintpaw rolled her eyes, Palepaw was so annoying. He thought he was better then everyone, obviously not. Mintpaw ignored her, but he pestered with another stupid remark. "Maybe Mintpaw is also working for ShadowClan." Palepaw mocked to his sister, Amberpaw._

_Amberpaw looked at Palepaw in shock, "You shouldn't say that." she murmured, "It's rude." She placed her tail on Palepaw gently, trying to calm him down. Mintpaw, however, was raging at Palepaw's sharp retort._

_"Why don't you just shut up?!" Mintpaw snarled, " I'll report you to Ashenstar." she mimicked. Palepaw lashed his tail, embarrassed at all the other clanmates staring him. He turned tail while muttering, "Whatever. You should be respecting me, I'm older."_

_"Clearly not as mature though." Featherpaw snickered to Mintpaw. They shared a moments giggle before looking up at their father and leader, Spottedstar who nodded his head at his clan._

_Mintpaw shut her mouth and stared earnestly at Spottedstar, _Please let them stay. ThunderClan is Troutshade, Hazelpelt, and Whitethorn's only home right now, they can't become rogues, _she thought._

_Spottedstar swung his head at the medicine cat den where Hazelpelt and Whitethorn sat farther away from the rest of the clan. " You've probably heard of the ShadowClan refugees for seek shelter at our camp." He meowed._

_Yowls of protest shot up immediately," They can't stay here!"_

_"We need to drive them out of the lake!" another screeched angrily._

_Mintpaw stared at her clanmates in shock, _You'd give up in your own kind so easily? We're all clan cats, _Mintpaw shuffled her paws in annoyance. Even Lilypaw, her sister seemed to want the ShadowClan cats gone. Darkpaw looked up, his face was neutral, he was the calmest out of the four siblings._

_Darkpaw wants these cats here, right? He's understanding and does responsible things on a timely matter... most of the time. Maybe not Featherpaw though, he's pretty stubborn and doesn't like enemy clans, especially ShadowClan._

_Spottedstar raised his tail in silence, showing no argument with either side. "Yes, I know. I have heard your pleas and this is a very serious matter." The leader flicked his tail. Mintpaw dug her claws into the dirt._

_"I understand that they have no home to go to for those who want these ShadowClan cats to stay, but they could be faking that they got driven out and only came to spy on us." he mewed back slowly._

_Out of the corner of Mintpaw's eyes she saw Hazelpelt fearfully inch closer to her mate Whitethorn. Whitethorn looked at Spottedstar in a response of pleas, "Spottedstar, please let me, Hazelpelt, and Troutshade stay."_

_Palepaw sprung up in outrage. "You don't get to speak." he hissed raging, "Your just a rogue now. Your not anymore clan cat anymore so why should we help you?" he snapped. Mintpaw looked in surprise at the angry tom, _He's a Clan cat- just like you and me...

_Hazelpelt looked at Mintpaw and Whitethorn in distress, then at Spottedstar. Mintpaw noticed her small form and her back hunched with exhaustion and quietly pitied the former ShadowClan queen. _Whitethorn, Hazelpelt, and Troutshade all deserve to stay at our camp, _Mintpaw thought glumly._ Where else can they go if they don't have a home? Hazelpelt's having kits soon, Troutshade is an elder, and they only have Whitethorn to protect them all.

_"Silence Palepaw, I understand your worry for the safety of our clan, but let me deal with this." Spottedstar nodded with a tiny look of annoyance. Palepaw lashed his tail, but sat down. Seeing her older, hotheaded denmate get a scolding made Mintpaw's fur hot with satisfaction. _

_A quiet voice suddenly arose from the medicine cat den. "Please..." Mintpaw turned to see who the heroic person was that pleaded for the cats to stay. Mintpaw craned her neck over all the other big cats to find that it was none other than Dawnleaf. "I'm begging you Spottedstar." she continued in a small voice._

_Everyone turned to look at Spottedstar, questioning looks in their gazes which brought their leader back to his conscience. " I-I..." he fumbled quickly, looking at his medicine cat in distress. "I suppose so-" his voice immediately got shut out by all the yowls and shrieks of mixed chorus. Looking around, she saw that the more fragile crowd of cats, the queens, kits, and elders, mainly had their ears flattened in the loud outrage._

_A mixed cheering of content, though mainly enraged and indignant yowls woke Mintpaw up and caused to stumble a bit. She didn't realize that almost all of the clan had not wanted the newly rogues to stay in their home, Palepaw especially looked like he was going to explode._

_"However," Spottedstar said more fiercely this time, "Only until Hazelpelt gives birth to her kits. Then we will drive them out by force." he meowed darkly, narrowing his eyes. "And we will not take any mercy if we find you on any clan land."_

* * *

Wow! It's definitely been a long time. I think it's safe to say I worked on this for more than a year. Happy (late) New Year to everyone too, I hope you enjoyed all your festive holidays and joyfulness. Anyways- I'm sorry for going on such a long hiatus, as I mentioned in the 'Sorry' chapter, I was really stressed out about work and all that. Hopefully- but probably not- I get out another chapter before the end of Feburary, that's my wish anyways. Thank you to everyone waiting- I'm extremely sorry for the long wait and goodbye!

-PansaYuuri


	10. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS!**_

_As the camp died down when Spottedstar announced that the ShadowClan cats could leave once Hazelpelt gave birth, Mintpaw let out a small breathe that she'd been holding in, though there was a slight frown on her face._ What about rogues, she thought, or badgers and foxes?_ She shivered at the thought of meeting one of the fierce creatures._

_"Is that alright with you?" Spottedstar meowed to Dawnleaf, bringing Mintpaw back from her thoughts._

_Dawnleaf's tail twitched in annoyance, but what else could she do? "F-fine." she murmured. Mintpaw was struck by how devoted the she-cat was to the former clan cats and warmth filled her chest that she wasn't the only cat who wanted the cats to stay._

_Spottedstar nodded firmly, "Then it's decided, Hazelpelt, Whitethorn, and Troutshade will immediately leave once the kits are been born." _

_Mintpaw's clan seperated into little clumps, continuing to gossip about the new news. Mintpaw however, sat still, thoughts rushing through her head about what to do after the former clan cats left. _

_"What're you thinking?" a new voice chirped beside Mintpaw and she flinched. Lilypaw. "You've been pretty silent this entire time." Her concerned gaze looked directly at Mintpaw._

_Mintpaw looked away from her curious sky blue eyes, she hoped that her face wasn't giving away too much. " A-ah.. nothing really. It's not really that important anyways." Mintpaw curled her tail around her front paws tighter. _

_Her sister's eyes flared, "Your lying!" she huffed, "I can tell already. Your really predictable, Mintpaw." Mintpaw rolled her eyes, "So what if I'm lying, I'm not going to tell you what I'm thinking right now." _

_She walked away towards the medicine den to check up on Hazelpelt and Whitethorn, leaving Lilypaw sitting on the dusty ground, stunned._

_Dawnleaf had her eyes closes and was sitting out in the sun on a rock nearby. When Mintpaw approached, she blinked the sun out of her eyes. "Hello Mintpaw." Dawnleaf's soft voice meowed soothingly like honey. "Are you here for something?"_

_"Oh, I'm just here to check up on Hazelpelt." Mintpaw mewed to the kind medicine cat. Inside the medicine den, Hazelpelt laid on a soft moss bed with Whitethorn next to her. Fortunately, they didn't seem to notice Mintpaw at all. Both were talking in hushed whispers and as Mintpaw approached, she could hear them meow quietly._

_"I don't want to leave." Hazelpelt murmured, "I can't have my kits in the wild with no protection and food."_

_Whitethorn licked the top of her head. "I understand your concerns, but what can we do about it now? Ashenstar threw us out because we didn't live up to his rules and expectations." he shook his head sadly._

_Hazelpelt's eyes turned to her mate, round with grief, "Why couldn't we have just listened to him? Then, all of this would never have happened and I could have my kits in peace."_

_Small tears ran down her cheek and she buried her face in Whitethorn's neck. Mintpaw decided that it was better if she'd leave and leave the couple in peace to think about the future together._

_Mintpaw crawled out of the medicine den with quiet efficiency. She padded back to the apprentice den where outside, Featherpaw, Palepaw, Morningpaw, and Amberpaw were holding a mock battle._

_"Hey Mintpaw!" Morningpaw said cheerfully, while watching Featherpaw and Amberpaw fight. Mintpaw nodded and smiled at her older denmate. Palepaw, obviously, ignored her entire presence. Mintpaw pondered if he was still angry about what happened during the clan meeting._

_Inside the den, Darkpaw was curled into a small ball and slept with Lilypaw next to him, also sleeping. _

_Mintpaw saw Lilypaw slightly twitching in her sleep and her tail curled tighter. As she approached closer, Mintpaw realized she was muttering in her sleep. "What are you thinking? They're rogues. You can't. No... no..." she mewed softly. _

_Lilypaw suddenly flinched and sat up straight. Mintpaw moved backwards, startled and looked Lilypaw straight in the eyes with a concerned look. "I-is everything okay?" she murmured, Lilypaw looked away, "Everything fine, it's just... someone that I thought was my best friend, I guess, isn't."_

_"Is this about why I wouldn't tell you wants on my mind?" Mintpaw whisper-shouted, careful not to wake up Darkpaw, "I can have my own opinion, you know? And I want Hazelpelt, Whitethorn, and Troutshade to stay!"_

_Lilypaw gave a look of disgust, "I can't actually believe your looking out for those rogues. Rogues are clan enemies, and before they got exiles, they were a part of ShadowClan!"_

_Mintpaw's eyes flared with anger, "So what if they were a part of ShadowClan? They have a queen who is almost ready to give birth and an elder with them." she meowed louder. Lilypaw's claws unsheathed and she dug them into the mossy beds._

_"ShadowClan is ThunderClan's enemy clan, you know how the older warriors have talked about them. They're cunning and sneaky, they could be spies and just trying to leak us of our information, then they'll report back to Ashenstar!" Lilypaw snapped, her fur was now bushed out in all sides. She stood up and padded towards the entrance._

_Out of the corner of her eye, Mintpaw saw Darkpaw suddenly blinked open his eyes and stared at Mintpaw and Lilypaw in confusion, "Uh-" he started, but got stopped by Mintpaw._

_"For StarClan's sake, Lilypaw, stop being such a mousebrain! Did Palepaw mess up your brain or something?!" Mintpaw rolled her eyes._

_Lilypaw's eyes narrowed with coldness, "Leave Palepaw out of this, he has nothing to do with this annoying argument."_

_"G-guys, there's no need to argue. What happened, we can talk-" Darkpaw stammered at the furious felines, yet again he got cut off._

_Mintpaw snarled, "This all started because of you! You wanted to know what was on my head and I said no. Your acting like a spoiled kit that can't get first pick on the freshkill pile. Sometimes I wish I didn't have such an arrogant sister that kept bothering me!" Lilypaw flinched back, her eyes wide with hurt. _

_Mintpaw breathed heavily and looked at Lilypaw and Darkpaw, just taking in what she'd said._ D-did... did I really just say that to my sister?, _Mintpaw thought, surprised at herself. _She_ stumbled backwards in shock and almost fell to the floor._

_Lilypaw's eyes suddenly turned cold and they narrowed, she looked at Mintpaw angrily, "Fine." she hissed, "If that's want you want, I'll start avoiding you." She turned around, and lashed her tail as she exited the apprentice den._

_Darkpaw stepped forward cautiously, "Lilypaw..." he stammered. Lilypaw took no sign that she heard what he'd said. He looked back Mintpaw in concern, which made her feel even guilty._

_Mintpaw's eyes widened with sorrow, "W-wait Lilypaw! I didn't mean what I said- I was angry." she croaked hoarsely._

_Lilypaw jerked her head around, "Yeah, you were angry. At me. And I'm not the spoiled one, you are, Mintpaw. Don't you realize it? Are you that blunt?"_

* * *

_Hey! PansaYuuri here, here's the next chapter, I kind of forgot that I had this story going on, but after I remembered, I tried to make another chapter quickly. Also, about the virus spreading right now, make sure you guys all wash your hands and don't touch your faces. At school, I've seen too many people scratching or touching their faces or other peoples face(gross). I've even caught people picking their noses in the bathroom to avoid people seeing them(even more gross), it obviously didn't work. So yeah, watch out for that, I hope you liked the chapter and stay safe everyone!_

_-PansaYuuri_


	11. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:**_** I DON'T OWN WARRIORS!**_

_Lilypaw jerked her head around again and walked away coldly. She didn't turn around._

_Mintpaw sat on her mossy bed, her head was full of thoughts and she thought furiously, half angry at herself for screaming at Lilypaw, her sister, but also angry at Lilypaw._

She thinks I'm spoiled?_ Mintpaw thought, slightly annoyed, _I'm not spoiled at all. In fact, I think she is. _She thought more furious thoughts about Lilypaw again, silently hissing in her head._

_Mintpaw threw her head on her paws glumly suddenly, _I shouldn't have shouted at her like that though. It wasn't right of me. _"Mintpaw? What was that all about with you and Lilypaw?" a new voice asked quietly._

_Mintpaw had forgotten Darkpaw was sitting there silently, he always was the thoughtful and peace-maker out of all of her siblings__. "Oh- well... after the clan meeting that decided that Hazelpelt, Whitethorn, and Troutshade could stay, Lilypaw went up to me and asked me what I thought." she mewed softly._

_"I said that I could keep my thoughts to myself and could have my own opinion." Mintpaw buried her muzzle in paws sadly, "When I came back to the apprentice den, Lilypaw was sleeping next to you and she was muttering about me in her sleep." she turned to face Darkpaw, who'd sat down, listening carefully__._

_"She woke up and this whole argument started over the former ShadowClan cats." she muttered, turning away in shame. She was in too much embarrassment to look Darkpaw in the eyes directly._

_"And then I told her I wish she wasn't her sister." she closed her eyes, remembering Lilypaw's cold blue eyes and she said Mintpaw was spoiled._

_Darkpaw stared at her silently, "You should probably apologize to her for what you said." he finally meowed after a few seconds. His whiskers twitched in slight annoyance as Mintpaw didn't say anything back to him._

_Mintpaw turned to look at Darkpaw's dark eyes. "I don't think she'd even acknowledge me at all even if I did approach her." Mintpaw muttered. She closed her eyes, trying to hide her tears of shame. _

_Darkpaw prodded her with a sheathed claw. "Hey!- what was that for?!" she suddenly snapped at her brother, bolting up right. Darkpaw gave her a small smile._

_"C'mon, there's no harm is trying to apologize." he cocked his head, meowing._

_"Yeah- well, that's easy for you to say." she retorted, words rolling off her tongue."If you'd known what it feels like right now to be called spoiled by your own sister who was your best friend that you said you never wanted by accident, you'd probably never say that."_

_Spit flew from her mouth, hitting Darkpaw's small white chest tuft. He used his paw to wipe it, looking at her still smiling. "Sorry, your great royal highness."_

_Mintpaw glared at Darkpaw angrily, "Stop that! Your so embarrassing." Mintpaw huffed, flattening her ears and rolling her eyes,_ Toms!_, she thought annoyed._

_"Whatever you would like, your royal highness." Darkpaw bowed, trying not to laugh._

_Mintpaw rolled her eyes, walking out of the apprentice den. "See you later, Darkpaw." she mewed._

_She strolled out to the clearing to see everyone giving her a small glance and few cold eyes glaring at her. She gulped a bit, wondering what'd happened. Suddenly, she accidentally bumped into a small grey tortoiseshell she-cat, sitting with other cats, who were whispering with each other._

_She recognized the cat immediately, "L-lilypaw." she meowed, as normally as she could._ Agh! I stuttered. _she thought, extremely annoyed._

_"What do you want?" Lilypaw snarled, "Can't you see I'm with others?" The rest of the apprentices, but her and Darkpaw were sitting in a tight circle together. Morningpaw gave a worried look to Lilypaw._

_"Lilypaw, you don't have to be so hard on Mintpaw. You guys are si-" she said quietly, unusually like her bubbly self. _

_Palepaw caught the apprentice's eye and glared at her, effectively causing her to shut up. Morningpaw looked down at her paws, without saying a word._

_"Mintpaw." Lilypaw said flatly. She gave a small nod towards Mintpaw._

I guess being acknowledged is better than being ignored._ Mintpaw thought, biting her lip. "Look- I'm sorry if I told you that you were spoiled. Can we please forget that entire argument and be best friends again?" she tried for a small smile, but it was hard with everyone giving her judging looks._

_Palepaw and Lilypaw were both giving harsh looks at Mintpaw, she tried not to flinch at their cold eyes. Morningpaw was still looking down. Featherpaw, her own brother, was giving concerned looks and Amberpaw, like her nature, was staying out of the conversation and being silent._

_Lilypaw, without hesitation meowed, "No." _

_Mintpaw flinched in shock, __"H-huh?" she almost crumpled to the floor, but managed her ground, her legs slightly shaking. "What do you mean 'no'?" she asked, shuffling her paws._

_"I don't want an apology from you. I don't even want to see your face." Lilypaw turned her head, she gave Mintpaw a side glare. Fury built up again in her stomach._

_"What the heck, Lilypaw! I can't believe how arrogant your being!" Mintpaw shouted, attracting several other clanmates. "All I wanted to do was apologize, but nooo! You have to be so annoying, so rude, so SPOILED. I can't understand why your doing all this, your not achieving anything, but making me feel that your even more spoiled," she seethed._

_Lilypaw muttered something under her breath, Mintpaw couldn't catch. "What was that? I couldn't hear you, your majesty."_

_Lilypaw stood up, turning to face Mintpaw. Her claws were unsheathed, "I said, your one to say that I'm spoiled."_

_Mintpaw almost clawed her face, but refrained herself."Great StarClan! Not this all over again! Seriously Lilypaw, use common sense and tell me how am I spoiled!"_

_"How 'bout you use some common sense!" she meowed angrily back, "How have you never noticed your treatment compared to others?"_

_Mintpaw paused for a second, she was about to say something, but Lilypaw cut her off. By now, almost the entire clan was watching. Luckily, Honeybriar and Spottedstar weren't there to watch their kits argue._

_"When we were kits, who was always pampered by Honeybriar? You! Who was always getting first pick of the fresh-kill pile? You! Who always got to spend the most time with Spottedstar? You! Who got Roseflame as a mentor? You! Who is always noticed, and just LOVED__ by all her clanmates? You, Mintpaw! Your the spoiled one!" she spat, "How about you have some common sense, huh?" Lilypaw repeated again._

_Mintpaw stared at Lilypaw, suddenly waking up from her transe, "I- . . . I'm sorry Lilypaw." Mintpaw mewed hoarsely, "I. . . never realized you felt this way about our relationship." Mintpaw felt like she was suspended in the air, her legs were shaking and her tail swayed lowly._

_"Well it's too late now!" Lilypaw gave a maniacal laugh, "I don't need you anymore, I'm loved by other people now! You can have everyone else, Mintpaw." she meowed, sticking her face in Mintpaw's. Her breath smelled of fresh-blood from prey._

_Mintpaw was silently for moments, the entire crowd watching was murmuring. _

_"Fine then." she managed to meow. She was about to turn, but out of the corner of her eye, cats started to make way for two cats, growing quiet._

_Spottedstar and Honeybriar._

_A large brown tom was booming over her. "Honeybriar. . .Sp-spottedstar. Father." Mintpaw quickly ducked her head in shame. Lilypaw copied her, ducking her head as well. _Great. Now I'm in trouble with my father and leader._ Mintpaw thought glumly. Everyone quickly dipped their heads as well._

_"What's this I hear about my two daughters arguing at favoritism." Spottedstar snarled boldly, unlike himself. Mintpaw felt the stares of everyone as they looked up at Mintpaw and Lilypaw. Honeybriar, too unlike her motherly self was looking at her kits in disgust._

_"We're sorry, father." Lilypaw mewed softly. She too, was slightly sweating and forced herself to look down at the dusty ground._

_"I would never expect two of my clanmates, let alone my kits to be arguing this much. Honeybriar and I never raised you to be like this." Spottedstar meowed, his voice seemed to echo throughout the clearing. Everyone was staring at the three cats, they were all silent. _

_"I don't know who you are." Honeybriar hissed, "I would never, ever have my kits to grow up as such vulgar cats. You aren't my kits, I don't know you."_

_Lilypaw looked up and Mintpaw observed that she looked like she was going to cry, "B-but Honeybriar. . . You fed us and took c-"_

_"Silence!" Spottedstar roared. Everyone flinched and looked around in shock._

_"Mintpaw and Lilypaw, since you two can't seem to get together anymore, I am putting you two together for as long as it takes to rekindle your relationship again. I don't care if it takes moons, you will learn to act like sisters again and never argue like this again."_

_Spottedstar turned to face everyone else. "The same goes for everyone here, treat all your clanmates with kindness and love everyone you have."_

* * *

_Yay! New chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one, I actually felt pretty accomplished with it, except for maybe the ending, it was rusty, but I wanted to get something out. I really hope you enjoy Mintpaw and Lilypaw's argument. It took a while to figure out, but I finally got it all sorted out. Also, please stay safe during this pandemic, make sure to wash her hands and don't sneeze on anyone! ^^ _

-PansaYuuri


End file.
